Dreams & Destinies
by Venursia
Summary: The story of two friends, Matt and Sora, who form a mutual agreement. Will this lead to a disaster...or something more? Romance, comedy, actionadventure and drama. New Version of Hearts Afire
1. Matt's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters. 

Note: This fic use to be called Hearts Afire but I've changed it around because I didn't like the direction of the story and I thought it was too rushed. So I have a different version of the story. This chapter and the next two chapters are essentially the same but the 4th chapter has been changed. Please review and let me know what you think. 

****

Chapter One 

~~~~~~~~

A sigh escaped from the strawberry lips of a certain seventeen-year-old red-headed girl as she read the last page of _An Enchantress Named Venursia_, another wonderfully written romance novel of a young mystic seeking to find a love that would last for all eternity. 

Sora's crimson eyes sparkled with happiness as she came to the last few words at the end; and they lived happily ever after. A smile immediately swept over her face as she closed the book, sending it across the room in a dramatic flare, right before her head fell backwards, hitting the plush pillows of her bed. 

"Happily ever after…" she whispered as she stared up at her bland ceiling. She stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the ending sink in before swinging her legs over the right side of the bed. Her feet lightly hit the soft carpet as she made her way straight to the window. Gently pushing back the curtains, her eyes looked out at the beautiful scenery of the nighttime sky as she sighed. She then walked over to the mirror, her eyes sweeping over her long red hair, the three quarter length pale yellow shirt that hugged her curves graciously, and the indigo jeans that covered her long legs. 

Love…what do I know of that? Here I am…the Digidestined of love and yet I've never experienced any sort of romantic love…no first kiss nor a date! she thought to herself. Sora abruptly turned away from the window and started to head towards her bed. But before she could reach it, the phone on her bed stand started ringing. She immediately rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Takenouchi residence."

"Sora?"

"Oh hi Matt."

"Listen, I need to talk to you," he said urgently.

"Okay, well, shoot," Sora said unsurely. I wonder why he sounds so serious… 

"Well, actually, do you mind if I come over? I think I'd feel better about talking to you in person instead of on the phone." 

"Sure. You can come over now," she told him. 

"Alright then. I'll see you in a few minutes," he said. 

"Sounds good. See you then." 

"Yeah, bye Sora." 

As Sora hung up the phone her eyes just stared curiously at her red phone. I wonder what that's about, she thought, as she got off of her red, white, and pink striped bed. 

~~~~~~~~

Eighteen-year-old Matt cautiously took a step out the front door to his apartment building. His blue eyes darted around, making sure the coast was clear. Seeing as there appeared to be no girls in sight he sighed in relief as he started walking the short distance to Sora's apartment building. As Matt neared Sora's, he began to whistle but stopped when several sounds caught his ear. Uh oh…is that what I think it is?

"Mattie-chan!" yelled an annoyingly shrill voice.

Matt couldn't help but groan as he looked over his shoulder to see not one but a group of overzealous girls. He turned around saying, "Would you just stop following me around?!" 

Unfortunately, the girls kept advancing, ignoring the annoyed tone in their beloved's voice. "But Matt," whined a certain voice. 

Matt was beginning to get nervous as he unconsciously walked backwards. "No buts Jun! Just go away!" 

"But Matt!" Jun whined. 

Matt then turned and began to sprint, all the while listening to their calls and pleas.

"We love you!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Matt! Come back!"

"Don't run away!"

"Mattie-chan!" 

As Matt ran, he dug in his pocket for a certain Gabumon shaped key chain that Sora had made as a birthday present for him. "Yes," Matt said triumphantly. He he he, let's see them get me now! Matt stopped briefly in front of the tall gray building as he hurriedly put the key in the lock. Little did Matt know, one of his fans that was now approaching fast, lived in the same building. Nevertheless, he ran to the elevator and leaned his back against the wall, as he fought to catch his breath. Jeez! They're like a pack of wolves! 

"Oh Mattie!" cried his fans. 

Matt's eyes widened in horror. No way…how did they get in? As he heard their fast approaching steps, he frantically looked around for some kind of escape. His eyes stopped at a door that had a sign saying "Stairs" in bold orange letters and he bolted straight towards it. "Damn it! Stupid slow elevator!" he cursed as he began to take the stairs two at a time. 

"There he is!" cried Jun.

"Oh shit," he mumbled as he picked up the pace. His breath was now coming out in jagged gasps as he finally reached the fifteenth floor. He dashed through the door and ran up to door number 1535. His hand frantically pounded on the door. 

And as Sora opened the door, Matt nearly knocked her down as he rushed into the apartment and closed the door. He slowly slid to the floor, panting. 

Sora giggled slightly at him as she said, "Nice to see you too." 

"W-wa-ter," Matt choked out as his back rested against the door. 

Sora giggled at Matt's attempt to talk, which prompted the famous Ishida glare. Poor guy…I don't know how he puts up with his fans, she thought as she walked back to Matt and bent down. "Here you go sir." 

Matt greedily snatched it out of her hands and drank like there was no tomorrow. "Thanks."

"Where is he? Matt! Oh Matt!" cried Jun. 

"Let's knock on every door till we find him!" cried another girl. 

Upon hearing this, Matt jumped up. He looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights as he cried, "Sora! Hide me!" he pleaded as he grabbed onto her arm. 

"Alright, just go into my room." 

Matt didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence as he dashed into his friend's room. And no sooner had he done that that a few knocks at the door were heard. 

Sighing, Sora opened the door to find Lizzie from the fifth floor. "Hey Lizzie." 

"Hey Sora," she greeted as she ran her hand through her curly blonde hair. "Um I was wondering. Have you seen Matt? I know he's your friend and all, so I figured he'd come here."

Sora put on her best confused look as she said, "No, sorry. Why'd you need him?" 

"He was being rude. Can you believe he just ran away?" answered another girl as she came to the door to join Lizzie. 

"Oh." Oh crap Sora, think. What to say, what to say…

"Are you sure he's not in there?" Jun asked skeptically as she joined the other two fans. 

"Sorry Jun. But did you guys think that maybe he gave you the slip?" Sora asked. 

"What?" asked a bewildered Lizzie. 

"Don't listen to her, Matt's probably hiding in Sora's room," Jun said. 

"He's not here! Don't you guys get it?! He could have easily slipped through the other exit at the other end of the hall!" Sora cried out as she started to lose her patients. Jeez! What's wrong with them? I don't know how Matt puts up with this everyday… 

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Oh man, I forgot about that there are two sets of stairs. Hey girls, follow me!" she called out. 

Sora's eyes blinked several times as she watched a stampede of girls zoom past her. They looked just like a stampede of wildebeests, she thought as she closed the door and walked to her bedroom. "They're gone." She watched in amusement as he flopped backwards on the bed in relief. She walked through the doorway and sat next to him on the bed. 

"Thanks Sor, I owe you one." 

"Anytime Matt," she said as she ruffled his neatly combed hair. 

Matt looked up at her with a glare. "Did you just mess up my hair?"

Uh oh, she thought as she slowly got off the bed. "Uh Matt…you okay?" 

"Run Sora, run." 

"Ha ha, you don't need to tell me twice," she nervously replied. But before Sora could even reach the door, she felt his arms come around her waist as he tackled her to the ground, being careful not to hurt her. His eyes held a mischievous look as he pinned her to the floor. 

Sora could feel her heart beat faster as she lay under him. Why is he looking at me like that? What is he up to? 

"I warned you but you just weren't fast enough. So now it's time for a little payback." 

"Payback?" she repeated. 

"Aw, I'm just kidding," he said as he got off of her and offered her a hand. He he he, I have her right where I want her…

Her eyes suspiciously watched him as he helped her up. He's up to something… And sure enough her suspicions were right, because at that moment, Matt's hands shot out and danced along Sora's sides. 

"Ah! Matt! No fair!" she said in between laughs as she fell to the floor. "Come on, stop!" 

Matt just grinned as she uselessly struggled to get him away. "I'll stop but only when you apologize to my hair." 

"No way Matt!" she laughed as tears began to run down her face. "I am not going to apologize to your hair!" she laughed. 

"Alright then. I guess I'll just have to keep this up forever," he taunted. 

Sora's hands grabbed his hands. "Alright! I give up!" 

Matt grinned triumphantly as he stood up and pulled her up. "Good. Now apologize." 

"Oh come one, you can't be serious!" she protested. 

Matt walked towards her as he began to wiggle his fingers around, threateningly. 

"Okay! okay! Sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry to what?" 

"I'm sorry Matt's hair! There I said it! Happy?" she glared. 

"Yup," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Sora playfully shoved him as she walked by him. 

Matt laughed as he followed her to the living room. He joined her on the plush tan couch. 

"Alright Matt. Let's get serious now. What did you need to talk to me about? It sounded important on the phone." She curiously watched as Matt blushed and turned his gaze to the floor beside him.

"Well you see-um I kind of need your help," he said nervously. He looked at Sora's face and gulped. "I need you to uh help me get rid of my stalkers by-by…" Oh great, she's looking at me like I'm an idiot… 

"By what?" she asked. 

"Well the only thing I can think of to get them off my back is if I got a girlfriend," he said. 

"Oookay…" Where is he going with this? 

"Ineedyoutobemygirlfriendsopleasesayyesbecauseyouaremylasthope!" 

"What? Matt, speak a little slower. I couldn't understand a word you just said." 

"Sorry," he said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Sora, please don't say no because you are my last hope. I would've asked Kari, Mimi, and Yolei but I'm not as close to them as I am to you-"

Sora cut off Matt's rambling. "Matt! Will you just spit it out?" she asked impatiently. 

"Be my girlfriend." Matt stared at Sora and all he got was a blank stare.

"What?"

"Oh come on, pleeeasse. Be my girlfriend," he pleaded as he took her hands in his. 

Sora just stared at him. Girlfriend? "Matt, I don't know. I mean posing as a couple?" 

"Please Sora, you don't know the kind of torture I go through everyday. They're always behind me, or chasing me, or spying on me and it just drives me crazy! So I figured that if I had a girlfriend, then they'd back off." 

"I understand but I don't know if I could do that. I mean I don't know the first thing about how to act like a couple. I've never even been on a date Matt!" Oh no…don't do it Matt… He then gave her the dreaded look…the puppy face! 

"Please," he begged. Come on and say yes… 

Sora sighed in defeat. Alright, I'll do it," she said. What am I getting myself into?

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he cried out as he engulfed her in a huge hug. Yes! One step closer to no more stalkers! This is the most brilliant plan I've ever had and if this doesn't work, then they'll never stop hounding me, he thought as he shuddered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, I hope you like it. And if you're wondering about my other unfinished fics, just give me more time because I still have writer's block. However, for this version, I don't have writer's block and I know what I want to happen. Anyway, please remember to review! 


	2. The Morning After

****

Chapter Two 

The morning light streamed in through the thin wispy embroidered cream curtains, falling on a sleeping figure engulfed in a cozy blanket. Yet the sunlight was not enough to wake up Sora. But her annoyingly loud phone was just the thing. 

Ring! Ring!

Sora turned over in her bed as the phone's ringing went right through her peaceful slumber. She groaned as her eyes lifted to the digital clock near her phone. 

Ring! Ring!

8:30 AM on a Saturday? Who in the world would be calling at this time? Don't they know people sleep? 

Ring! Ring! 

She glared at the phone as she mumbled, "If you think I'm going to answer you, you're wrong. So stop ringing." And with that comment, the phone stopped, allowing Sora to pull her blanket over her head. Good, now I can get back to sleep, she thought as her eyes closed. Unfortunately, whoever it was called back.

Ring! Ring! 

"Not happening," she groaned as she uncovered her head and reached over to the phone. 

"Hello?" Sora grumpily answered. 

"Sora?" 

"Matt! Why are you calling so early?" 

"Sorry but I had to warn you." 

"Warn me about what?" she grumbled. 

Knock! Knock! 

"I wanted to warn you that-" But before Matt could finish his sentence, Sora cut him off saying someone was at the door. "No wait! Don't answer that door!" he yelled into the phone.

"Why? Is it the big bad wolf?" she asked sarcastically. 

Knock! Knock!

"Don't get sarcastic with me, it's too early for that," Matt said frantically. 

"Yeah, and it's too early for people to be calling or knocking on my door," she fired back. 

"But you don't understan-" 

"Excuse me but I'm going to answer the door," she said. 

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

Sora yawned as she put on her black silk robe and quickly ran a brush through her hair.

Knock! Knock! 

As she opened the door, she just stood there looking at a group of anxious girls led by none other than Jun. Jun crossed her arms as she said, "Is it true you've got a boyfriend?" 

This was the last thing Sora expected to see or hear when she opened the door. And still being only half-awake said, "What?" 

Lizzie walked up to Sora. "We ran into Matt last night before he got home and he said that we needed to back off 'cause he's taken. He said you were his girlfriend," she said crossly. 

"It's not true, is it?" asked a girl with long black hair. 

"Well-" Sora began as she looked at all the girls.

"Is he making it up?" asked Jun hopefully. 

"Is he with you?" asked another. 

"Are you two for real? Is our Mattie-chan taken?" asked yet another. 

Lizzie gasped at Sora. "It's true!" 

"You stole him away!" some girl yelled angrily. 

Sora began to back away slowly. And before the other girls could do anything, she quickly closed and locked the door, hearing their protests.

"Open this door missy!" 

"We're not finished!" 

"Hey! Leave her alone, it's not her fault," she heard Lizzie say. 

Sora was thankful for what Lizzie said but she didn't stay to listen as she ran back to her room. She picked up the phone angrily as she demanded, "Matt! Why didn't you warn me?" 

"What are you talking about? I was trying to warn you but-" Oh sure, I try to warn her and yet I'm the one being yelled at… 

"Well you should have tried harder!" yelled a fully awake Sora. 

"I did but you wouldn't listen!" 

"Well-uh I…" stammered Sora. Damn it! He's right… 

"I hate to say it but I told you so," he gloated. Ha! That's right, you know I'm right… 

"No need to be so cheerful. How can you be so awake and lively at this hour?" grumbled Sora. 

"Jeez, you're awfully grumpy this morning." 

"Well I have a few good reasons. I was counting on sleeping in but noooo!!! You're stupid fans nearly tarred and feathered me this morning and you know what? They're still outside my door! I can hear their shrill voices till in my room!" 

"You know what'll cheer you up?" 

"If I'm able to push you off a cliff?" she asked sarcastically. 

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. "No silly. What you need is a good hearty meal. I'll tell you what, go get dressed and I'll be around to pick you up in a half hour so we can get some breakfast." 

"Fine," she grumbled.

"All right, see you in a bit." 

"Bye Matt," she said as she put down the phone and flopped backwards on her bed. 

Within fifteen minutes, Sora's face had a light dusting of shimmer powder and light pink eye shadow. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed something wrong with her outfit. She was wearing a short sleeved red top with a v-neck, intricate earrings with a matching necklace and of course, underwear and socks, but no pants. What is wrong with me? Man, I need to get me some pants, she thought as she yawned while walking over to her bureau and opening a drawer. She pulled out her blue stretch jeans and quickly put them on. Sora then walked over to the wall in the hallway between her room and her mother's room to turn down the air conditioning a little.

She yawned again as she made her way to the door to make sure those girls were gone. She unlocked and opened the door only to find an empty hallway except for the two people down the hall making out in front of door number 1560. Thank goodness, they're gone, she thought as she closed the door and went to the couch to watch TV while waiting. The mistake she made was lying down on her back because within five minutes, she was fast asleep with the remote safely tucked in her hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt frowned as he knocked again. Maybe she's still in the shower and that's why she's not answering. He knocked again and still he received silence. I wonder if she left the door unlocked…hmmm…I should try it. 

His hand reached for the doorknob and to his surprise it turned. As he stepped into the apartment he could hear the sound of an annoying commercial. He walked to the living room and stopped at the sight of the sleeping girl hugging the remote in her hand on her stomach. He quietly bent down and took the remote out of her hand to turn the TV off. He was about to wake her but he stopped as he looked at her. Hmm…she looks so peaceful… 

Suddenly, Matt got an idea. Well there's no sense in me waking her up so I might as well bring breakfast to her. 

Minutes later, Matt had finished cooking Eggs Benedict with French toast and semi-crisp bacon. He arranged it on two plates and set up the table in the dining room. A smile was on his face as he went into the kitchen to bring out two cups of French vanilla coffee. As he put them on the table, a mischievous idea came to mind. 

Matt got a cup of water and walked into the living room to his unsuspecting victim. He bent down and he said softly in his friend's ear, "Sora, time to wake up." All he got in response was silence. He then dipped his hand in the water and placed it over her face. 

Matt shook off the water on her face causing her to frown and turn over on her side, as she mumbled, "Go away."

Hmmm…stubborn, eh? Well I'll fix that… His hands shot out, tickling Sora's neck and stomach. 

Sora kept her eyes closed and bit her tongue to keep from laughing but unfortunately she couldn't keep that up too long. She started to laugh as she turned to Matt and grabbed his hands. "All right, you made your point, I'm up." 

"Well good morning," he grinned. 

Sora glared at him as she sat up yawning. "Why'd you do that?" 

"To wake you up. I finished Breakfast for two and it's sitting on the table." 

"You did?" she asked surprised. 

"Well seeing as how tired you were I figured I'd let you sleep a little while I-" 

"You didn't have to," she said softly. 

"I didn't mind." He then put the cup of water down on the glass coffee table that's in between the TV and couch. Matt then helped Sora up and patted her head as he said, "Now go wash your face and meet me in the dining room." 

When Sora came out she gasped. "Matt, you made all this?" 

"Yeah," he said as he got up. He pulled the chair out and Sora sat down thanking him. As he sat down he watched her take her first bite. 

The aroma danced around Sora's nose as she took a scoop of eggs and placed it in her mouth. "Mmm…" 

"I take it you like?" 

"It's delicious! But then again you always did had a talent for cooking," she said as she looked at him. 

Matt looked back into her eyes saying, "Thanks, it really means a lot coming from you." Did I-why did I just say that?

Sora blushed slightly as she looked away and focused on her plate. "You're welcome." Why am I blushing? This is Matt we're talking about. 

The two friends finished their breakfast in silence and cleaned off the table. Sora was about to start washing the dishes when something caught her eye. Matt was just sitting on the counter whistling. She raised an eyebrow up. 

"What?" Matt asked. 

"Why don't you just sit there staring?" she asked sarcastically. 

"I intend to, after all, I did make breakfast," he grinned. 

"Yeah, and you happened to left the mess for me to clean," she said as she motioned to the pans. 

"What are friends for?" he shrugged. 

Sora just laughed and shook her head, causing Matt to smile. She could feel Matt's eyes on her the whole time, making her a little nervous. 

Matt couldn't help but look at her. He had always thought she looked graceful and now the simple act of washing dishes proved that she could be graceful doing almost anything. He shook his head and jumped off the counter. "Finished yet?" 

Sora smiled slyly as she walked over to Matt and wiped her hands on his shirt. "Now I am," she said mischievously. 

"Hey!" he protested. He watched as she just laughed at him. "Ooo, you're gonna get it now," he said playfully. 

Sora tried to run off but Matt's arms reached around her waist. She tried to struggle but stopped when she felt his breath on her ear. She could feel herself blush as he whispered dangerously, "It's payback time." Next thing she knew, she was being dragged over to the freezer. She tried to get free but it was no use. 

Matt grinned as he opened the freezer and grabbed a fist full of ice and dropped it down Sora's shirt. He let her go as she screamed slightly. He fell onto the floor laughing at her expression.

"Matt! That was more than payback!" she squealed as the cold ice touched her bare skin. She quickly shook the front of her shirt. And as the ice fell, she grabbed one as she asked, "You think that's funny, eh?" 

"Now Sora, no need to get angry," Matt said as he stopped laughing and got off the floor. 

She dropped the ice while keeping her left hand behind her back. "You're right," she said as reached her right hand out. 

Matt took her hand and shook it while saying, "Truce?" 

Sora smiled and pulled him into a hug. She took that moment and brought her left hand out from behind her back. She grinned as she rubbed the ice on the back of Matt's neck and dropped it in the back of his shirt. 

He gasped as he jumped away from her. "Hey! I thought we called truce?" he said as he shook his shirt free from the ice. 

"No, you called truce but I never said anything." 

Matt grinned at her as he ran his hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. Care to call a real truce?" He held out his hand as he took a step closer to her. Unfortunately, he stepped on a piece of ice, causing him to slip and fall on top of Sora. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. 

"Matt!" she gasped. She could feel a cold liquid on her back but that couldn't stop the faint rosy color that painted her cheeks as he stared down into her eyes. Again, she felt that feeling of nervousness again. She cleared her throat, making Matt snap out of his trance. 

Matt got off of Sora and helped her up. He avoided her eyes as he said. "I guess we should clean up this mess." 

"Yeah." Sora went to the little closet in the kitchen and pulled out a mop. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Matt said. 

Sora just nodded as she cleaned up the cold liquid. She sighed as she put the mop back. I'd better change my shirt…this one's all wet…

When Matt came out of the bathroom, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

So, here's the second chapter. I know there's not much in the way of romance but give it time. So…what'd you think? Please review and let me know! And remember, the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to write. 


	3. Escapades in the Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters. 

****

Chapter Three

"So, I guess we should talk about our little situation," Sora said as she entered into the living room. She had changed into a white tee that had the word "Princess" in pink and gold lettering. She jumped up on one side of the couch and put her legs over Matt's lap. 

Matt briefly looked at Sora's legs before asking, "Comfy?" 

"Why yes I am," Sora answered with a smile. 

"So what exactly do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's summer, right?" 

"It's summer? I thought it was winter," Matt said sarcastically. 

Sora playfully punched him while saying, "Ha ha ha, very funny. Anyway, as you know, it's summer and at the end of August we'll be preparing for college. So I was wondering how long are we going to pretend?" 

Matt shrugs as he looks at her. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh," Sora said as she looked down at her hands. 

Matt grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it lightly as he asked, "How about we take things one day at a time? Is that okay with you?"

Sora turned her gaze to Matt as she said, "I guess." The only problem for her was that she didn't know how long she'd be able to keep up this act and had no clue as to how she should act.

Matt let go of her hand and leaned back against the couch as his hand rested on Sora's legs since they covered his lap. "Maybe we should discuss what to do," he said. "So, where do you want to go for our first date? I'll let you choose."

Sora's serious face quickly became replaced by a sly smile as she said, "Well you know…I did want to go shopping." 

"The mall? Since when did you turn into such a girl?" he asked.

"Since I entered high school in case you haven't noticed," she laughed.

"Hmph, that's the last time I let you pick," he grumbled.

"Oh Matt, stop being such a grouch," she laughed as she reached over and pinched his cheeks. "Think about it. I'll do the shopping while you hold the bags, then we can grab a bite to eat, and later we'll even go into a music store for you. Now doesn't that sound like fun?" 

Matt sighed. "I guess." 

"Plus, we'll be at the mall where there are hundreds of fans that will see us together. So, what time do you want to go? I'll let you chose that."

"Gee, thanks your highness, " he said sarcastically. "I guess I'll be at your door at 3. We'll even take her along."

"Her?" she asked confused. 

"Yeah, you know, my one true love, my one and only ever so lovely car." 

"Matt, it's just a car," Sora said flatly. 

"Sora! Do not speak of her like she's just some old thing, she's my baby," he gasped out. 

Sora couldn't help but laugh at how serious he was. "Okay Matt. Anyway, 3 O'clock gives me plenty of time to clean up and check on Mom's floral shop. I'm just thankful I don't have to be there everyday. Thanks to Mom she convinced the manager, Lucinda, to take her vacation when she got back from the states."

"Oh yeah, she left two days ago. When is she coming back?" 

"Not for another month, Mom trusts me," she nonchalantly answered. 

"What?! You're gonna be on your own for a month?" 

"It's really not that bad since my mom knows I can take care of myself. Besides, we have a system. I call her on her cell phone everyday. Plus, she left several envelopes of money that are marked with the date of each week and in those envelopes, there are two piles of money separated by two smaller envelopes, one for leisure money while the other is for food and necessities." 

Matt just stared at her disbelievingly. "How can anyone be so organized?"

Sora laughed as she tweaked his nose. 

Matt shrugged as he moved Sora's legs off of him so he could get up. "All right then, I'd better get going."

"Okay, I'll walk you out," she said as she got up.

When they got to the door, Matt's expression turned serious as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, if anything gets too awkward or you don't feel comfortable, just let me know."

Sora nodded as Matt pulled her into a hug. She felt his warm breath on her ears as he softly said, "Thanks for doing this Sor. It really means a lot." Again, Sora could feel that nervousness and something else…she could feel her heart race… She felt him pull away and she looked into his eyes as his hands fell to her waist. "You're welcome," she replied softly. 

Matt didn't know why but he always seemed to get lost in her eyes. And for some unknown reason to him, he could feel his heart speed up. What's wrong with me? He cleared his throat and pulled his hands away from her waist. "So uh, I'll see you later, " he said as he avoided her eyes and opened the door. 

"Yeah, bye Matt," she said as she avoided his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora had just finished drying her hair. However, she was still in a towel and unfortunately for her, she could hear someone knocking. Oh crap, he's here already, she thought as she ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Matt," she said.

"Hey Sor-" he stopped himself as he saw her just wrapped up in a single white towel. He could see Sora's face redden, as he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering up and down. 

Sora cleared her throat as she avoided looking at Matt, which in turn caused him to blush at having been caught staring. "So, uh sorry I'm not ready but after the flower shop I had to buy some groceries and I got back late. You can wait in the living room." Sora allowed him to come in and then she shut the door. "I'm almost done anyway, so you won't have to wait too long." 

"Don't worry about me. You don't have to rush on my account," he said as he stuffed his hands into his black jeans and walked towards the living room. Matt glanced back and couldn't help but watch Sora's retreating figure. 

He stayed that way for a few seconds before going into the living room to sit down. As he turned on the TV, he couldn't help but think of Sora with that towel that hugged her body in all the right places. Damn! I never really noticed how much she's changed and now...just in that towel...man, what curves...what the hell is wrong with me? Sora's one of my best friends! So why is my body reacting so much right now...

Matt slapped himself as he looked at the TV. Okay Matt, let's not think of Sora...she is not some Victoria Secret model, he told himself as he switched the channel. Unfortunately for him a Victoria Secret commercial came on. Ah! He thought as he changed the channel.

"And now back to the movie, 'More Than a Friend' on Lifetime for wom-" Matt cut the TV announcer off as he switched the channel. 

Matt watched as a guy with light brown hair ran his hand through his hair as he softly spoke to a red-haired girl, "I know we've been friends for so long Sara but I have feelings for you. Strong feelings." Matt didn't know why but he ended up shutting off the TV as he walked to the glass doors leading to the balcony. He opened them and stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the warm summer air. And a few minutes later Matt could hear soft footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Sora stepping out onto the balcony with a faint blush on her cheeks. He didn't know why but it made him smile. 

Sora looked down at the ground as she apologized, "I'm sorry about before. You know, me keeping you waiting." 

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it was worth waiting for you," he said as looked at her outfit of a knee length gray skirt and a v-neck three-quarter-length sleeved top, making her blush. He couldn't help but notice how good she looked. 

Her cheeks turned redder and without even looking, she could feel his intense eyes. She walked past him and leaned on the balcony railing, looking down at the view. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt join her. "Isn't the view beautiful?" 

"It sure is," he said as he looked directly at her instead of the blossomed trees decorating the nearby park and its pond. 

Sora laughed nervously as she turned to him. "Alright, that's enough out of you. Let's get going." Damn him...why does he have to keep on saying stuff like that? And why do I keep on blushing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that day at the mall…

Sora laughed at Matt's joke as they walked past a few stores before Sora stopped him. She smiled slyly as she asked, "Oh Matt, guess what I spy?" 

Matt looked in the direction of her eyes and he groaned, "Oh man, I'm beginning to think you're worse than Mimi." 

Sora laughed lightly at him as she grabbed the hand that wasn't holding her bags. "Come on. You're only carrying two shopping bags." 

Matt sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged to yet another women's' store. "Yeah but these two bags are filled with other bags."

"Oh stop whining. I need casual sandals that I can wear with jeans and Capri's," she said as they walked into the shoe store. She let go of his hand and gave him her pocket book. "Hold this for me," she said before walking off to a sign that said "Sale" in bold red letters. 

Matt sighed as he joined a few other guys at the side of the store. 

One of the guys who had six bags around him looked over at Matt as he said, "Let me guess, you got roped into carrying all your girlfriend's bags?" 

Matt looked at the guy as he said, "Yeah, something like that." Matt set the bags in front of him as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. He looked across the store at Sora, who was trying on this pair of tan straw platform sandals. His eyes narrowed as he saw a guy approach her. 

Sora was looking down at her feet when a gorgeous guy with emerald eyes and black hair came up to her, saying, "Those look good on you." 

Sora looked up at him and blushed slightly as she looked into his emerald eyes. "Thanks." 

"You know, those look like something my sister would like. Her birthday is in two days and I'm trying to find a gift for her. Do you think a sixteen-year old girl would like something like you're wearing? Is that what's in for the summer?" he asked her. 

"Most likely, but I'm not a fashion expert," she replied. 

The guy ran his hand through his hair as he gave her a once over. "Really? I find that hard to believe. You look like you have great fashion sense," he said stepping closer to her. 

Sora began to feel slightly nervous as she could feel a familiar pair of eyes looking at her from across the store. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Matt staring at her and the guy with a frown. She mumbled a "thanks" as she sat down on the little bench and took off the sandals. She slipped on her shoes and put back the sandals in the shoebox. 

"Do you mind if I ask you for your number?" he asked hopefully. 

Sora looked over at Matt and then looked back at the guy. "I'm sorry," she said as she got up. "I have a boyfriend." 

"Oh, I guess I should have known. Pretty girls like you are always taken," he said before walking off. 

Sora glanced back at the guy before picking up the shoebox and heading towards the bored cashier. She glanced at Matt and noticed him glaring at the guy as he walked out of the store. She was surprised at him as the cashier rang up her shoes. Sora walked over to Matt with her new purchase. "You know Matt, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous," she said. 

Matt could hear the amusement in her voice as he turned to her. Jealous? I wasn't jealous... "What are you talking about?" 

"I saw the way you were looking at that guy," she teased. 

"Hey, if we're pretending to be a couple, I have to pretend to be jealous," he defended himself as he picked up the two bags and grabbed Sora's new bag. 

"Sure, I believe you," she mocked. It's so fun to tease him... Suddenly she saw matt turn to look at her. It was starting to make her nervous as he just stared at her and stepped closer to her. She unconsciously kept stepping back till her back hit the wall. What is he doing? 

Matt could tell that she was nervous as he moved his body even closer to her. "What's the matter, Sor? Cat got your tongue?" he asked huskily as he saw her blush.

Sora could feel her heart beating faster against her chest as she avoided his eyes. "Matt, people are staring." 

Matt looked over to his left to see a group of girls gaping at Matt and glaring at Sora. He groaned as he looked at them. He backed away from Sora and grabbed her hand as he began to pull her. "Let's get out of here before they start hounding us." 

Sora silently allowed herself to be tugged but they were soon stopped as another group blocked the couple's path. She glanced back to see the other group walk up to them. "Matt," she said as she motioned with her eyes. 

Matt looked back and groaned, "We're surrounded."

"What's going on Matt?" asked a girl with two brown pigtails. 

"Who is she?" asked a jealous Jun. 

"And why are you with her?" asked a brunette that gave Sora a superior gaze. 

"She doesn't belong with you," said a blonde girl named Kiki as she yanked Sora away from Matt. 

Sora immediately became fired up as she felt herself being pulled. She yanked her arm back forcefully, "Don't touch me." 

"Did you hear how she talked to you, Kiki?" gasped another girl. 

And before Matt could do anything, Sora was surrounded by a group of his overzealous fans. He tried to get in but the girls were like one giant chain linked fence. 

Kiki glared at Sora as she asked, "You mean don't do this?" 

She then pushed Sora, which enflamed her. Sora was about to pounce at the girl but she felt three people grab her. She turned to see three girls holding her back as Kiki smirked at her. "Get off of me!" she yelled as she back kicked two of the girls and pushed the other one away from her. 

By now, the manager of the store walked up to the group of girls as he barked, "What's going on?" 

Matt took that opportunity to grab Sora's hand as he said, "These girls were just causing trouble with us sir." 

The manager frowned as he scratched his semi-bald head. "Well let's break it up girls. If you're not here to shop I suggest you all leave," he said as he walked away. 

Matt shot each fan a death glare as he said, "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again." 

"But why should she matter to you? She's not pretty at all," said Kiki as she shot Sora a demeaning look. 

Sora stiffened at Kiki's remark. She's right...I don't have blue eyes like her and curly blonde hair...she's so much more prettier than me... 

Matt squeezed her hand for support as he gently lifted her chin up. He looked directly into her crimson eyes as he said, "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous because you're gorgeous and with me. Now come on, let's go take a walk into any clothing store of your choice. And I'll even let you try on clothes and model them for me," he said as he winked suggestively. 

She blushed as he started to pull her away from his gaping fans. 

The whole time Matt noticed how silent Sora was as they walked down the mall hand in hand. He stopped at turned to her. "You okay?" 

Sora looked at her concerned friend as she nodded. "I guess, it's just..." 

"I know what you mean. They can be so overwhelming, but don't worry about what they said to you. It's the green eyed monster of jealousy that was talking." When he didn't hear a laugh he frowned as he heard her mumble, "I guess". 

"Alright that's enough," he said sharply. 

Sora's gaze snapped to Matt as she heard his sharp tone. She felt his hand reach over and tuck a stray strand of red hair in back of her ear. She didn't know why but the feel of his hand sent her stomach into an Olympic somersault. 

Matt looked down into Sora's eyes as he kept his hand on her cheek. He gently stroked it as he said, "Haven't you ever noticed guys staring at you and girls looking enviously at you? You are movie star gorgeous and don't try to deny it Sora. Now where's that smile of yours?" 

Sora smiled up at Matt as she blushed lightly. "Thanks Matt, but stop saying things like that. I'm not that pretty." He's too sweet sometimes...

Matt continued to stroke Sora's cheeks as he softly said, "You're too modest for your own good." He could feel himself getting lost inside her eyes. They both stayed that way for a while till someone loudly cleared his throat, breaking the intense gaze that both of them had been locked in. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, here's the third chapter. What'd you think? I bet you are all wondering who that mysterious voice is. Well you'll just have to keep on wondering till chapter four comes out. I already began to work on some of it so it shouldn't take me too long to have the next chapter done. It just won't be posted till I get some more reviews. So please review and let me know your thoughts! 

~*~Venursia


	4. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters. However, Lizzie and Kiki are my characters, so I own them.

Note: In this fic, Tk and Matt's parents got back together. And while you read this fic, keep in mind that as the years past and people grow up, people can change.

****

Chapter Four

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were an item," said the same voice that cleared his throat. 

"Joe!" Sora squealed as she hugged her friend. "It's been a long time." 

Joe hugged her back as he said, "It sure has." He stepped away from her as he looked at her. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you," he said as Sora blushed. 

Matt laughed at her red face as he snaked an arm around her waist. "When's the last time we saw each other?" 

"The Digiworld," replied a new voice. 

"Hey Izzy," Matt greeted. 

"Hey Matt," Izzy said.

Sora was about to walk to Izzy but Matt's arm stopped her. She took his arm off and hugged Izzy. "Hey Izzy." 

As Izzy stepped back his eyes analyzed his old friends. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"We're not really together," Matt and Sora said in unison. They both looked at each other and blushed. Matt quickly glanced around, making sure none of his fans were around when he said that. 

Joe looked at them confused. "What do you mean that you're not really together?" 

"Well we're just acting like a couple," Matt said. Not that I mind it...wait...not that I mind it? What am I thinking?

"I see. I guess the fans still drive you nuts," Izzy said. 

"Are you guys hungry? Because we didn't eat anything yet," Sora said. 

"Yeah we are kind of hungry and it would be nice to catch up with you guys," Joe said. 

As they all walked to the food cafeteria, Izzy couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Nice purse, Matt." 

Joe looked over Matt. He hadn't noticed it before but now that Izzy pointed it out he joined in the laughter as he said, "Great fashion sense." 

Sora laughed at a very annoyed and embarrassed Matt. "Oops, Sorry Matt." 

Matt quickly took it off and handed it to Sora. "Ha ha ha, yeah yeah yeah. See if I hold any more of your stuff," he told Sora. 

They all sat down and immediately began to talk about how life was. 

"How's college?" asked Matt. 

"A little overwhelming in terms of work," Izzy replied. 

Sora shook her head. "I still can't believe that you skipped those grades and went to college before us," Sora said. 

Joe leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Yeah, he's just your average genius." 

Izzy blushed slightly. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get something to eat." 

"Me too," Joe said. 

"Good idea," Matt added as he got up.

"Well what about me?" asked Sora. 

Matt went over to her and pinched her cheek lightly as he said, "You're the lucky one who gets to hold down the fort." 

"Gee, don't I feel lucky," she pouted. 

Matt then patted her head. "Good girl, now sit." 

Sora swatted his hand away. "Matt, I'm not a dog," she said dryly. 

"Just sit and watch our table and your bags. I'll get you something," Matt said as he reached in his pocket to pull out his wallet. 

"Good, now that you two are done flirting, let's go," Izzy said. 

Joe's eyes twinkled in amusement when he heard both of them say in unison, "I'm not flirting!" 

Matt and Sora looked at each other and blushed slightly. "Alright, let's go get some grub."

"Grub?" asked Joe as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, grub. What's wrong with that?" Matt asked.

"It just sounds a little strange coming out of your mouth," Izzy added.

Sora watched as they walked away. She sighed as she sat down and looked around at all the people crowded around tables, eating away. Flirting...where'd he go and get an idea like that...we weren't flirting... 

"Sora?" asked a voice. 

Sora turned her head to see Jun. "Hi Jun." She cautiously watched as Jun took a seat next to her. 

"I wanted to ask you something," she said uncomfortably. 

"What is it?" asked Sora. 

"This thing you have going with Matt, how long is it going to last?" 

Sora stared at Jun. "Well...I don't know..." 

Jun looked directly into her eyes. "Oh well. I think there's something you should know about Matt. He's not the type of guy that's going to stay with a girl for more than two weeks. And by the looks of it I don't think he's that interested in you. I mean he hasn't even kissed you yet!" 

Has she been spying on us? "How'd you know?" 

Jun smiled. "I know because you just confirmed it and besides, you're not even his type. Heck, let's face it Sora, you're rather plain and have these odd colored eyes. What makes you think you're suitable for dating? And what makes you think that guys will actually like you?" 

"What's going on here?" demanded Matt, who was carrying a tray of food. 

Jun merely smiled at Matt as she got up. "Oh nothing. I was just having a nice little girl's chat with Sora," she said as Sora stiffened. 

Matt frowned as he took the spot Jun had been sitting in. "Jun, would you stop harassing my girlfriend."

"But Mattie-chan, I wasn't haras-" Matt cut Jun off. 

"I mean it Jun," he angrily barked. He turned to Sora as he noticed how she was staring at her lap. He reached over and gently took her hand in his. When she didn't look at him, he gently stroked her hands as he said, "Sora, I heard what she said and none of it is true." 

How dare he defend her? What is it about Sora? Doesn't some other friend of hers like her? Ugh! It isn't fair! She's got my Mattie! Jun rolled her eyes as she stalked off. 

"Matt you're just saying that because you're my friend," Sora told him as she sighed. 

Matt released her hand and gently cupped her chin as he turned her gaze to him. He looked into her eyes as he let go of chin and began to lightly caress her cheek. "Don't listen to the ramblings of a jealous over-aged teeny bopper. You are beautiful. Heck, I'm pretty darn lucky that I have one of the hottest girls in Odaiba who happens to be one of my best friends. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you and I consider myself lucky that I've got this beautiful girl I get to hang out with even more since we're pretending to be a couple." 

"Do you really mean that?" she asked softly. 

"Every word," he replied as he continued to stare straight into her eyes.

"Ahem, don't let us interrupt," said an amused Joe. 

Matt instantly recoiled his hand and looked away from Sora. "What took you guys so long?" 

Izzy noticed Sora blushing as she looked down at the table. Hmmm...interesting... 

"The line," Joe said. 

Matt took a sandwich and a bottled water off the tray as he plopped it down in front of Sora. "Here, I got you a chicken teriyaki sandwich and a water." 

"Thanks," she mumbled as she unwrapped the sandwich. 

"So, what colleges have you two gotten into?" asked Joe as he took a sip of his soda. 

Sora's eyes lit up as she turned to him. "I got into a few but I decided that I didn't want to go all the way to the states so I turned down the New York Design and Performing Arts Institute and I didn't want to go to Oxford since their art program isn't as good as the university in Tokyo. Besides, Tokyo is a heck of a lot closer than New York and I'm not ready to go off so far, yet." 

"You turned down Oxford?" asked a stunned Izzy. 

"Yeah...but Oxford's program isn't as good as the one in Tokyo," Sora said.

"What exactly is your major?" asked Joe. 

"I'm not sure if I want to major in fashion design or something in the performing arts," she replied blushing. 

"Really? I never knew you were interested in that kind of stuff," Izzy said surprised. 

"That's our Sora, just full of surprises," Matt said as he ruffled Sora's hair. 

"Matt!" she protested as she smoothed her hair down. "Quit doing that," she glared.

"What about you, Matt?" asked Joe.

Matt shrugged. "Well I'm not that sure if I want to continue with music. That's why I'm going to Tokyo." 

Sora had just finished her sandwich and water. She grabbed her purse as she said, "I'll be right back, I need to go to the ladies' room."

Matt watched as Sora walked away. Both Izzy and Joe noticed Matt following her with his eyes and they looked at each other. Izzy cleared his throat loudly but Matt didn't seem to hear. 

"Is that Jun?" gasped Joe. 

Matt's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly looked around. He frowned when he saw nothing but Joe and Izzy laughing at him. "Ha ha." 

"Well at least that got your attention. Come to think of it, what were you looking at?" Izzy asked. 

"Nothing," he shrugged. 

"Riight," Joe mocked. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" demanded Matt as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"Nothing it's just that from simple observations, it looks like you two are really a couple and aren't just pretending," Izzy said. 

Matt looked oddly at Izzy. "What are you talking about, we're just trying to keep the act up in public." 

Joe looked at Matt skeptically. "Oookay."

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Izzy. 

"Nope, you guys are the first to know, which reminds me. You guys can't speak a word of this to anyone. I can't even tell Tk that we're not really a couple since he'd tell Kari who would tell Tai, who has a big mouth. You guys are the only ones that can know. Besides you guys are good at keeping secrets," Matt said. 

"You don't have to worry about the secret slipping out, it's safe with us. But I don't know if you and Sora will be able to keep your feelings a secret from each other," Izzy said.

"Huh?" Matt looked at Izzy with a brief puzzled look before turning to Joe. "Joe, a little translation please."

Joe leaned back in his seat as he said, "He means that you two appear to be a little too cozy." "What? You guys don't know what you're talking about," Matt said. 

At that moment Sora returned and sat down. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Uh we were just talking about guy stuff. You know, manly stuff," Matt said with a grin. 

"Why do I even bother asking?" Sora asked, rolling her eyes. 

"Actually, we need to get going guys," Izzy said. As Izzy and Joe stood up, Matt and Sora also stood up. 

"It was great seeing you guys again," Sora said. 

"Yeah, we should get together for a Digi-reunion or something," Joe said. 

"You have our numbers, so call us sometime," Matt said. 

"Okay, we'll see you two around," Izzy said.

"Bye guys," Sora said.

"Bye guys," Joe replied.

"See ya," matt said.

As they walked away Sora turned to Matt with a huge smile.

"Oh man," he groaned. "Sora, haven't you done enough shopping?"

"No silly, let's hit a music store before going home unless you don't want and would rather-"

Matt cut her off saying, "Okay, to the music store." He then picked up some bags as Sora picked up the rest. 

"See, I promised you the music store. So you should be happy," Sora said as they walked out of the food court.

"You know, instead of putting me through this torture all day you could've just left me at the music store."

"What? And miss the chance to torture you?" she gasped mockingly.

"Ha ha ha," he said as they walked into Tiazoki's Music.

And as Matt veered right, Sora headed left. It didn't take long before a group of Matt's fans convieniently ended up near Sora. One of the girls grabbed the bags she had placed on the ground. sora noticed this and turned to the girl with red hair. "Jun, what the hell are you doing with my bags?" she demanded. Man...she has got to be the most annoying person on the face of this planet...

"My friends and I decided to see what Matt's new girlfriend bought," Jun said innocently.

Sora reached out and yanked her bags away from Jun. "Ever hear of a thing called privacy? You might want to try and learn its meaning someday."

"And did you ever hear of a word called mask? You might want to try and put one on to hide your face," Jun retaliated as her friends laughed. 

"Yeah, well at least I'm not so desperate that I have to follow a guy around like some sick puppuy," Sora replied.

As Jun heard her friends gasp, she could feel her face become red with anger. "Why you snot nose little princess," she said as she pushed Sora back into her friends, who grabbed Sora's arms.

"Let go of me," Sora said angrily.

"Let's not go and make demands when you're not in power," she told Sora.

"What's the matter Jun, you can't handle me without your friends?" Sora mocked.

And before Jun could do or say anything, Matt arrived just in the knick of time.

He pushed them aside as he demanded, "What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Oh, hi Mattie," said one of the girls dreamily.

"Don't hi me!" he said angrily. 

"But Mattie!" Jun protested.

"Stuff it Jun!"

"But why her? She's not all that! I mean look at her! She's not that prett-" Jun was cut off by Matt.

"I don't want to ever hear any of you ever talk about Sora in that way. For she is a hundred times prettier than any of you will ever be and she's also a much better person than all of you combined will ever be," he said as he put an arm around her waist. 

"Matt, you can't mean that," jun said as she pulled Matt away from Sora and put her arms around his neck.

Matt took her hands off of him. "Oh I mean it," he said dangerously to her. He could feel Sora's eyes on him and he turned to look at her as he walked to her. 

"Do you really mean that?" asked Sora as she dropped her bag.

He put the bag he had in his hand down as he put both hands on her cheeks. "Every word." He then leaned forward and whispered, "I'm going to have to kiss you now. So just go with it." 

Sora could feel her heart begin to race as butterflies danced in her stomach. She looked up into Matt's eyes. He's going to kiss me…oh no... She could feel her eyes close as his lips neared hers. And within a few seconds, his lips were on hers. She could feel his arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer to him. This was her first kiss and she wasn't use to this new kind of feeling. Her arms reached around Matt's neck for support as she felt him deepening the kiss. 

It was like time had stopped and Matt could feel himself getting lost in this kiss. He could taste the faint taste of strawberries on her lips and when she started to kiss back, he never felt more alive. Mmm…I can't believe I'm standing here kissing my friend like this…and she's kissing me…maybe I should end this…oh heck, there's no harm in having just a little fun… 

Sora could feel him pressing against her lips even harder, making her blush even more. This feels so good but this is Matt…he's my friend and I'm starting to get a little too into this… She began to pull away as she opened her eyes. 

Matt opened his eyes and just stared at Sora, who was now avoiding his eyes. He couldn't help but grin at the rosy tint of her cheeks. Man, I never really noticed just how becoming that blush is. "Thanks Sora. That was good, and I mean _real good_," he said as she got redder. "I mean it. I know that was your first kiss and all, but you were _pretty good_." He watched in amusement as she pulled her arms from around his neck. 

"Matt, stop," she said as she removed herself from his grasp. Unfortunately for some reason she felt a little unsteady and she felt Matt's hands reach out to steady her.

"You okay?" Matt asked concerned. 

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "I don't know why but I just felt a little light-headed."

"Uh maybe we should go get something to eat," Matt suggested as he picked up the two bags. 

"But Matt, we already ate," she said softly. What's wrong with me? 

Matt looked at her. "Maybe you're just tired." 

"Yeah, I guess so." He's right, that has to be it… 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What'd you think? I didn't like how this story was turning out so I decided that I was going to revise. Some parts, like the chapters before this one will be the same, but other parts of the story may be completely changed. So bear with me and let me know what you think of the changes. I really would appreciate your thoughts and comments, so please review! 

~*~Venursia


End file.
